


A Boy's Womb

by darkmpreg



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: ABORT, Abortion, Anthology, Dark, Dark Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Snuff, pregnant boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmpreg/pseuds/darkmpreg
Summary: A pregnant nine year old boy is pimped out by his father.  As thepregnancy exceeds the due date, a customer has a special request.





	A Boy's Womb

Title: A Boy's Womb

by darkmpreg

(mpreg, young, rape, fetus, pregnant boy, pregnant man, labor, birth)  
Summary:  
A pregnant nine year old boy is pimped out by his father. As the pregnancy exceeds the due date, a customer has a special request.

**A Boy's Womb (Anthology)**

**Chapter One: Overdue**

Lewis was ripe for popping.

The nine year old was forty-two weeks and five days pregnant and he was  
absolutely shocking sight to see. It should have been impossible for his  
tiny body frame to keep up with the pregnancy for these last ten months but  
somehow the boy was a trooper. From his aching ribs and sternum jutted a  
belly that measured sixty inches around. It was terrifying how much his  
tummy had stretched to accommodate the huge baby his father, Tag, had  
fucked into him those months ago. He was 60 lbs before his boy-womb was  
filled with seed, and now he was closer to 90 lbs -- and it was all baby.  
The poor 4'1 child could hardly walk (or do anything, for that matter).

Ever since the sixth month of his pregnancy, Lewis started having  
challenges with mobility. The baby-gut that was quickly overtaking his  
body made dressing by himself a challenge and because Tag wouldn't help,  
Lewis often had to made do on his own; meaning he was naked half the time.  
His clothes wouldn't fit anyway. Tag hadn't bought clothes for his son  
since he was eight, and as a growing nine year old that meant most of his  
clothes were too small anyway.

Around the eighth month, the boy really slowed down. His waddle (which  
he developed early on at around the fourth month) had become so pronounced  
that his belly would literally swing like a pendulum. His hips had widened  
some but not enough.

In the ninth month he had to start rolling out of bed, sometimes  
unsuccessfully -- resulting in him falling to the floor. If that happened  
he would have to scream for help (sometimes for hours) and wait for his dad  
to come help him back to his feet. Tag would usually beat him for being so  
stupid, or take out his aggression through violent intercourse. Sometimes  
both.

Now, two weeks and five days overdue, Lewis was unimaginably pregnant.  
He could barely sit up out of bed without help and he moved around about as  
fast as a snail. His undies were ripping at the seams beneath his giant  
baby bump, and his hands couldn't even reach his navel if there was an  
itch. Not only that, but the baby had become so big and strong that any  
time it moved even just a little, it caused him massive pain. Most of his  
days and nights now were spent in agony, screaming at the top of his lungs  
as the baby pummeled, somersaulted, and head butted his innards. He could  
even feel it kick his spine sometimes, which made him almost black out.

Tag knew that this pregnancy was risky because of Lewis's extreme young  
age, but he himself had given birth to Lewis when he was ten, so he didn't  
think too much about it. One of his buddies, Vic, had knocked up his son  
at the age of seven and the kid lived through it (barely). The baby was  
underweight, though.

Lewis' baby was the opposite. Tag didn't know how his son would pop out  
the huge baby, but he figured he could always reach in and pull it out if  
he needed to.

All of Lewis' pregnancy had been spent in the house. Tag took him out  
of school around the second month of his pregnancy once his belly started  
poofing out from under his too-small shirts, and since then Tag had been  
able to make extra income letting his buddies and strangers come over  
during the days and nights to fuck Lewis. Tag charged a premium for his  
pregnant young son and was making money hand over fist. Once word got  
around that a pregnant nine year old was in the area, people from all  
around started showing up at his door looking for his preggo-boycunt. The  
bigger Lewis got, the more the clients came until there was practically a  
line everyday, especially around the night hours.

For some reason, men loved fucking pregnant boys and Lewis was not only  
a cutie but the biggest preggo boy they had ever seen. He was a marvel  
even as early as four months along, but now, overdue and ready to pop at  
any second, he was truly a work of art. All the guys complimented Tag on  
the good work he'd done, and he had to admit that he really did do a number  
on the poor kid. Lewis was miserable, but they all got off on it.

There were countless nights when Tag would let his friends and clients  
double team Lewis, sometimes triple-team. Tag had his fill of Lewis during  
the downtime but he particularly liked watching two of the guys stick both  
of their cocks up his asshole as the same time. Lewis's screams were  
delicious, and Tag knew in the long run it would be beneficial for the kid  
to help loosen him up before the birth. In fact, he was encouraging his  
clients to team up to help stretch him out either with their dicks or with  
their fists.

Things were getting exciting now that the pregnant fucktoy could blow at  
any minute. Tag started offering a thousand dollar reward to any man who  
popped the kid as an incentive to get as many clients in before Lewis's  
pregnancy ended. It was working, too, with over thirty guys showing up  
throughout the days and nights, each trying to fuck the kid hard enough to  
bust him open.

All the activity was really starting to wear Lewis down. The poor kid  
could hardly stand let alone get out of bed, so he spent most of his time  
on his back or on his side as cock after cock visited his room. He would  
scream while they plowed him, especially when their huge dicks disturbed  
the fetus.

That was his favorite part: watching the baby visibly careening and  
twisting inside that big, bubble-like belly while the men grabbed at it and  
shoved themselves in balls-deep. Every kick was torture to Lewis, every  
jab ruinous. Shame that it was ending soon ... but at least he could get  
him pregnant again within a month or so. The money was too good to stop.  
He was even thinking about keeping the baby instead of throwing it in the  
landfill. There were some sick fucks that liked infants, so maybe he could  
earn a little more side income.

Tag continued allowing customers to do what they wanted with his son for  
the next few days. He was sure that when a big black guy with an eleven  
inch cock came to "visit" that the reward money for popping Lewis would go  
to him -- but somehow Lewis's cervix endured the pounding. Tag began to  
wonder if something was wrong with the boy's pregnancy. At 43 weeks (three  
weeks overdue) something should've happened by now. There were occasional  
contractions but those had been happening for months. At this point, the  
longer the pregnancy lasted the more his son's life was at risk.

On the 43rd week and second day of Lewis pregnancy, the stud that was  
balls-deep into the nine year old's pregnant ass hit gold. The man, Rick,  
was a thirty-six year old swinger in excellent shape with a cock as thick  
as a beer can and easily twelve inches in length. He told Tag that he'd  
popped a few preggos with his monster cock, mostly on accident. Rick said  
that he accidentally gave a fourteen year old boy an abortion with his cock  
once, and the kid's dad thanked him for it.

As the amniotic fluids burst all around his cock and flooded the bed,  
Lewis unleashed a yowl that almost peeled the paint off the walls. The boy  
grabbed hold of his stomach as the baby shifted inside him, head engaging  
with the cervix at the urging of the first of many birth contractions.

"I can abort this one, too, if you want," said Rick, his huge dick  
hoisted deep against the fetus's womb where its head was. "One thrust and  
I can end the little shitter, save you having to buy diapers."

"Thanks but I think I'm gonna keep this one," said Tag, pulling out a  
thousand dollars and giving it over to the man. Tag came over beside the  
bed and placed his hand atop the tremendous swell of his son's contorted  
stomach. "I was worried the baby was gonna be stuck in there forever."

"Well, he's definitely the the biggest pregnant whore I've popped,"  
admitted Rick, thumping the boy's belly with his middle finger. "They  
don't get much bigger than this. You really squirted a big one into him.  
Never thought I'd see a pregnant nine year old."

"I was ten when I had him."

"Shit," said Rick. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Damn. Well, tell you what, I'll let you keep the thousand bucks and  
pay another thousand if you let me abort your unborn kid. I've had this  
idea for a long time where a pregnant whore gives birth on my face to a  
dead baby. What do you think?"

Tag thought about it. "I don't know, I want wanting to keep it so I  
could whore the baby out. I'd be losing serious money if I let you kill  
it."

"I'll pay three thousand up front," said Rick, his baseball-sized dick  
still impaled on the squirming boy.

"No way," said Tag. "You can fuck him through labor but I don't want  
the fetus hurt."

"Fine, fine," said the man.

"And I wanna fuck him a few more times before he shits the baby out."

"No prob," said Rick, grinning and slapping Tag on the back. "It's your  
kids, after all." Rick looked down at Lewis who was crying and holding his  
gut as his contraction faded. "How're you feeling, bud?"

"It hurts," moaned the boy.

"Aw, too fucking bad," said Rick, stroking the kid's bulbous, oblong  
belly. The fetus was kicking up a storm, distorting the round fleshy  
surface with arms and legs. He thrusted a little bit further in, feeling  
the domed skull of the fetus's forehead press gently against his cock. He  
could kill the fucking fetus right now with one good thrust, but he didn't  
wanna kill the man's unborn kid without his permission, so he dragged the  
boy off the bed by his arms and threw him to the floor. Lewis screamed in  
terrifying pain as his belly struck the carpet and his weight slammed down  
on the fetus.

"Hey, what the fuck?" said Tag, stepping in between the man and his son.

"He's fine, trust me."

Tag backed off and watched as Rick mounted the pregnant boycunt whose  
tiny ass was sticking up in the air, his belly crammed against the floor  
beneath him. Lewis was powerless to stop the man as he jammed almost all  
of his twelve inches straight into his womb and knocked the fetus in the  
head. A visceral contraction squeezed Rick's shaft and the walls of the  
boy-uterus compressed the unborn fetus harder against his dickhead. The  
boy's body wanted to begin expelling the unborn child but Rick had other  
plans.

"If you wanna stall birth, this is how you do it," said Rick, forcefully  
flipping the boy over onto his back with his cock still embedded deeply  
inside him. His giant pregnancy curved into the air. "Watch this."

With his long fingers, Rick pushed into Lewis' belly flesh, probing  
through the incredibly thin skin to find the various parts of the fetus.  
With one hand he located the kid's butt (near the top left corner of the  
womb) and with the other he was able to find its skull (which he could also  
feel with his cock). "When you find either end of it, you can move him  
around, like this. See?"

Body parts shifted beneath the skin as the man slowly shimmied the baby  
sideways. Lewis' belly had completely shape-shifted, where it once was  
oblong from sternum to the base of his cock, it now bulged incredibly off  
to his sides. "Feel this," said Rick, reaching for Tag's hands. He guided  
Tags hands around to either side of the nine year old's obscene stomach.  
"The head's here on the right side, feel that roundness?'

"Yeah, definitely can see it too."

"And over here on the left side is your fetus's ass."

"So what's the point of this?"

"It's harder for him to give birth when the fuckmeat stuck inside him is  
sideways," explained Rick. "And this way I can fuck him as deep as I want  
and only poke the fetus's soft belly instead of its head."

"You can feel its belly in there?"

"Yeah, how long's your dick?"

Tag pulled off his pants and whipped out his cock. It was easily ten or  
eleven inches, almost as big as Rick's. "This long enough?"

"Nice, yeah, should be," said Rick, moving out of the way. "Now stick  
your cock in there and see if you can feel it."

Tag knelt down on the floor and hoisted Lewis's knees up and around his  
belly and slowly pushed his cock into his son's puckered, laboring birth  
hole. The contractions had been coming steadily for a while now and his  
body was telling him to push, but since the baby was sideways there was no  
way it was gonna come out easily. So when Tag's cock wormed past the  
cervix and into the womb, another contraction started and Lewis squirmed  
beneath him, trying to escape his cock, but Tag anchored him by using the  
preggo boy's bulging sides as leverage. He could feel his fetus's head  
under his right palm like a giant fortune-teller's crystal ball.

How his little son was gonna push that through his tiny ass was a  
question Tag had no answer for.

The contraction itself was the most powerful one so far and caused the  
fetus's little belly to collide with Tag's cock. He felt tender flesh bump  
against his dick head and he nearly cummed out of surprise. The shock of  
touching the unborn baby with his manhood -- the baby he created inside of  
his young son, who he himself created nine years ago -- was almost too  
much.

"I dunno, I feel weird about fucking a baby," said Tag.

"It's not a baby, it's a fetus," said the man. "And you're not fucking  
it, just touching it with your pecker. There's a difference."

"I guess."

"Hey, let's take turns blowing our loads inside your kid's womb," said  
Rick, picking up his pants off the floor and taking out a bottle of pills.  
"This shit will supercharge our stamina and let us cum literal gallons.  
Your little baby will be swimming in there once we're through. What do you  
say?"

Tag agreed and they popped two or three more pills than would've been  
recommended. Tag went and got some beers so they could chug the pills down  
easier, and they stood around chatting and watching the little pregnant boy  
squirm on his back like an upside down turtle. The baby was kicking again,  
causing Lewis to thrash and holler at the top of his lungs. Tag eventually  
had to gag his mouth with a tennis ball to get him to shut the fuck up.

Within ten or twenty more minutes, Tag and Rick's balls began to swell  
up and they began to feel the need to expel some of the pressure, so they  
began taking turns fucking the pregnant kid whose contractions were now  
about every other minute. Lewis's belly had dropped before their eyes, the  
upper portions of his pregnant globe emptying as his lower womb filled with  
the fetus's body.

The problem, however, was that the fetus was in the complete wrong  
position. Instead of the head or the butt trying to poke through the  
cervix, the belly was trying to go first, which was impossible. The  
fetus's back would have to break before it could go through the narrow  
birth canal that way, so every contraction and every push by the boy was  
only working against him and forestalling his own efforts. His body was  
trying to rectify the situation by turning the baby, but Rick would just  
use his hands to reset the unborn sideways if necessary.

The cool part about it was that the cervix was entirely clogged by the  
fetus's soft little tummy, so the men used it as a springboard for the  
cocks. Every time they thrust in, they dicks bounced off the fetus's  
spongy belly. Sometimes they could even feel the umbilical cord, which  
felt gooey.

Tag and Rick kept slinging back the beers, cumming against the fetus  
every few minutes. A lot of the cum wasn't coming back out and when  
Lewis's belly started to grow bigger and tighter they realized the womb was  
absorbing it -- that or the baby was eating it.

After another couple of hours of this, Lewis's stomach had swollen up  
another several inches and his corked navel looked like it might explode.  
The contractions were coming seconds after each other and the fetus was  
starting to protest, arms and legs flinging against the walls of the lower  
womb as it became distressed by the relentless contractions and the cocks  
poking it.

Tag eventually conceded that if they kept this up, he might lose both  
his son and the fetus, so he told Rick to turn the baby back around so the  
birth could continue. Rick begrudgingly did so, maneuvering the fetus back  
into a head down position. The pills they had taken were still making  
their balls swell with endless amounts of cum, and if they didn't keep  
fucking Lewis or blowing loads all over his face and belly, they felt like  
their balls would explode.

So as the fetus finally began its descend into the birth canal, Tag and  
Rick alternated fucking his ass and poking the fetus in the head, cumming  
all over it in gallons. The carpet was wet and stained beneath Lewis who  
had begun to fade in and out of consciousness, his giant belly now sitting  
in between his tiny hips. The baby was so big that the men could actually  
see the bulge of the baby moving down the birth tunnel just above Lewis's  
tiny cock where it would then descend toward his ass.

Because the size of the baby progress was very slow and when Lewis would  
black out for extended periods of time, the two men would have to try and  
force the baby out themselves with their hands. All the cum they had shot  
against Lewis's curving belly acted like gel for their hands as they pushed  
the fetus down through the canal -- all the while one of them drilled his  
birth hole like a jack hammer.

The fetus would have a few cranial bruises for sure.

Lewis was awake when the baby crowned, its slightly-battered-cum-covered  
head pushing out Rick's cock. The nine year old soon-to-be-father gave a  
muffled scream into the tennis ball in his mouth as the huge fetus  
stretched his hole to an ungodly amount. Rick cummed one last time on the  
baby's head, and once its face popped out Tag unloaded his heavy balls into  
its nose, mouth, and eyes.

Just as Tag finished, he felt something press against his own ass hole.  
"What the fuck..." He turned around but Rick pushed him off Lewis and onto  
the bed. "What are you doing?"

The muscular but lanky Tag couldn't stop Rick who was easily twice his  
size.

"I can't fuck your son with a baby hanging out of him," said Rick,  
pushing all twelve inches into Tag's ass until it slammed against his  
cervical wall. "So you'll have to do."

Tag tried to fight back but Rick overpowered him at every attempt.

"You're a pretty boy," said the man. "Just like your son. I bet the  
baby I fuck into your gut is gonna be a handsome devil."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, nooo," said Rick, unleashing a gush of cum inside Tag. "Fuck you."

Before Tag knew what was happening, Rick pulled out and slammed his fist  
into Tag's head, knocking him clean out against the bed as semen leaked out  
of his hole.

When Tag woke up, Lewis was leaning against the wall with the baby  
cradled in his arms. He had managed to take the ball gag off and was  
panting heavily. "Oh shit," Tag mumbled, rubbing at his forehead as he  
remembered what happened. He knelt beside Lewis whose stomach was still  
swollen with cum. The baby was resting on his belly, nursing at Lewis'  
tiny pink nipple. Pregnant males didn't grow breasts like women did, but  
they were able to produce a little bit of milk. The baby was covered in  
semen and stank like a whore house. "What happened?"

Lewis grunted again, his belly still huge as it ripped with a  
contraction. Beneath that tight skin, something kicked outward.

"Are you still ...?"

Was it possible that ....?

And just then, another head began to crown.


End file.
